


i'm drowning (in my fears)

by orangeORmango



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, I need a Toni of my own, I want a girlfriend, She's such a good girlfriend, anxious!Cheryl, protective!Toni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeORmango/pseuds/orangeORmango
Summary: Cheryl has an anxiety attack. Yay all I did was replace me with Cheryl. Also I didn't have a Toni with me so T-T





	i'm drowning (in my fears)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I know this is trash I'm working on a better one I will post it soon. :)

As soon as Cheryl saw those sandbags she felt like everything was collapsing around her. Fragments of memories flashed through her mind while she doubled over, pain building in her stomach. Her breath came in sharp gasps and the parking lot was spinning around her. Black spots danced across her vision. She couldn't do anything to stop the overwhelming waves of fear inside of her. Eventually Cheryl gave up and curled up in a shivering ball on the concrete. The scariest part of the whole experience was that she wasn't in control of her body anymore. She tried, god she tried so hard, to make her limbs move, to stand up and be okay but her arms and legs wouldn't listen. She felt like a puppet on display, forced and bent to someone else's will.  
"Cheryl?" a voice broke through her cloud of fear and panic. "Cheryl, you're going to be okay. It's me, Toni. I've got you, baby girl. It's okay." Warm arms lifted Cheryl partially into a small lap. A soothing hum that sounded like a lullaby slowly reached her ears. After what seemed like hours but was in reality only about fifteen minutes Cheryl's muscles loosened and she could stand up.  
"I'm sorry you had to see that T.T," Cheryl sniffled, wiping her nose. "It was just when I saw those sandbags..."  
"You don't have to apologize, Bombshell. I'm here for you, okay? You shouldn't have to suffer alone anymore."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so basically I wanted to write this because I had a horrible day. I was such a stressed and tense mess. I literally cried from nervousness and anxiety whenever somebody tried to to talk to me. Yay so here's the product of my pain.


End file.
